Due to disease, insult or other causes, a person's renal system can fail. In renal failure of any cause, there are several physiological derangements. The balance of water, minerals and the excretion of daily metabolic load is no longer possible in renal failure. During renal failure, toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (urea, creatinine, uric acid, and others) can accumulate in blood and tissues.
Kidney failure and reduced kidney function have been treated with dialysis. Dialysis removes waste, toxins and excess water from the body that would otherwise have been removed by normal functioning kidneys. Dialysis treatment for replacement of kidney functions is critical to many people because the treatment is life saving. One who has failed kidneys could not continue to live without replacing at least the filtration functions of the kidneys.
Hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis are two types of dialysis therapies commonly used to treat loss of kidney function. Hemodialysis treatment utilizes the patient's blood to remove waste, toxins and excess water from the patient. The patient is connected to a hemodialysis machine and the patient's blood is pumped through the machine. Catheters are inserted into the patient's veins and arteries to connect the blood flow to and from the hemodialysis machine. As blood passes through a dialyzer in the hemodialysis machine, the dialyzer removes the waste, toxins and excess water from the patient's blood and returns the blood back to the patient. A large amount of dialysate, for example about 120 liters, is used to dialyze the blood during a single hemodialysis therapy. The spent dialysate is then discarded. Hemodialysis treatment lasts several hours and is generally performed in a treatment center about three or four times per week.
Peritoneal dialysis utilizes a dialysis solution or “dialysate,” which is infused into a patient's peritoneal cavity through a catheter implanted in the cavity. The dialysate contacts the patient's peritoneal membrane in the peritoneal cavity. Waste, toxins and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysate. The transfer of waste, toxins, and water from the bloodstream into the dialysate occurs due to diffusion and osmosis, i.e., an osmotic gradient occurs across the membrane. The spent dialysate drains from the patient's peritoneal cavity and removes the waste, toxins and excess water from the patient. This cycle is repeated.
However, continuing needs exist to provide improved dialysis systems. For example, needs exist to provide simplified dialysis systems that are easier for patients to use and operate. In particular, a need exits for an improved display of flow rate graphs and alarms on dialysis systems to ease diagnosis of problems during dialysis such as catheter occlusion problems, blocked catheters, occurrences of peritonitis or constipation, etc.